


calm down, focus, persist, overcome (together)

by yawnnnn



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Face Slapping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Romance, Mostly Platonic, Moving On, Not automatic forgiveness, One Shot, Other, Spoilers, Sunny needs a hug, Trauma, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnnnn/pseuds/yawnnnn
Summary: Hero storms out before he can do something he regrets.Aubrey leaves a stinging mark behind before exiting.Even Kel can't keep up, and shamefully follows behind....at least they still have each other.
Relationships: Aubrey & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	calm down, focus, persist, overcome (together)

**Author's Note:**

> Omori spoilers
> 
> I just finished the game, it was really beautiful. I can't stop thinking about it, so I decided to write this.
> 
> Sunny and Basil's ship name is Sunflower. So there is good in the world after all.

“I have something to tell you.”

And it’s in the small confines of a hospital room that O̶m̶o̶r̶i̶ Sunny pours his heart out, and finally lets the dark tendrils that have been squeezing his heart with unrelenting cruelty uncurl and free it from its prison. The blaring white light seems to make the darkness of it all go away, and time seems to blur by as silent sobs escape his mouth in a symphony of sadness.

It begins slowly. Sunny is left whimpering on the ground in an endless stretch of silence, and they just stand there, still as statues. Nothing happens until suddenly shaky footsteps march across the room, ringing in Sunny’s ears. He flinches, wondering how they’d react to the truth. ( _ you shouldn’t have done that, you shouldn’t have done that,  _ **_you shouldn’t have done that_ ** _ ).  _ CALM DOWN . He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the punishment that he should’ve deserved years ago.

But nothing happens. The tall figure that he can barely discern as Hero walks past him in a haste, and he fumbles for the doorknob. And Sunny questions if this is how Basil felt when he did the same. Frightened. Alone.  _ Abandoned _ . 

“Hero, where are you going!?” Yells Kel as he steps forward, and of course he’s the first one to speak up. He can’t see the expression on their faces from the position he’s in, curled up to his knees and head buried on top of them. But something tells him that it’s not a happy one.

Hero pauses at the hideous creak of the door, and he peeks up from his knees to get a look, or to see his friends for what might be the last time. ( _ They’re not your friends. They  _ **_hate_ ** _ you.)  _ The look on his face is icy cold, so cold that it sent a snowy chill down his veins. And those normally bright eyes are empty, hollow, without their usual sparkle. 

“I’m going somewhere where I can’t  **hurt** **_them_ ** .” Hero offers a bitter explanation, and doesn’t even bother to close the door as he leaves. Running footsteps can be heard down the hall, as well mumbling from a few of the doctors. 

**_S L A P_ **

The brandishing of a hand atop a cheek echoes throughout the empty, hollow air, and a flash of pink flies across Sunny’s limited vision where he is sitting. He raises a numb hand to graze his cheek, only to realize that the pain isn’t there. He sits up and lets his eyes drift to a panting Basil on the hospital bed. His pale, yet sun touched cheek is twitching from the pain, and Aubrey shakes a throbbing and calloused palm as she backs away.

“Aubrey--!” Kel tries to reach out for her, but she’s passed him in an instant. 

“Sorry. Old habits die hard.” She mumbles, a twinge of regret lacing her voice as she struts with wobbly legs into the hall. The door slams behind her.

Sunny scrambles up to try and defend himself, to coax her back inside this room full of prolonged secrets, but realizes that’s going to get him nowhere.  FOCUS . It pangs his heart to know the second truth he’s come to confront today, but he should’ve known it wouldn’t have gone over so easily. He’d chosen the hard way, and it came with its own consequences. He didn’t have Mari to guide him anymore.

It’s a tingling,  _ screeching  _ sound in his ears when Kel starts whistling a gentle tune across the room, and Sunny scoots over to Basil’s hospital bed. He can’t even bring himself to get up. Is he still so weak to the reality of it after all this time?  _ (Of course you are. You should just return to your  _ **_dreams_ ** _ ) _ .

Oh, he wishes he could.

Kel lets out a nervous chuckle, earning a typical deadpan look from him. He had meant it to convey confusion, but he was used to being unable to get his emotions across. The tan boy brought a shaking hand up to scratch his shoulder length hair, and gave a weak contortion of a smile. 

“My bad. I know I’m only making it awkward. It’s something I used to cope with the quiet around the house after  _ she  _ killed herself. Or…  **_after you killed her_ ** .” The tone in his voice was almost accusatory. Almost. He glanced to the side, and even the straightforwardness that always came with Kel in a package faded away. Sunny grimaced in silence. Kel nodded to him, what might’ve been a mock attempt of reassuringly, and curled his toes as he stood up. 

“I’m going to check up on them. I’ll be back.  _ I’ll try to. _ ” His voice wavered at the end, and Kel ran to open the door. He was soon gone. And Sunny wants to call out for him, but the voice in his head tells him to  PERSIST in his patience. Maybe that’s just an excuse to remain silent as always.

Rustling emits from the back of the room. Sunny’s head snaps up at the sudden noise, and his black orbs meet with blue ones. Scared blue ones. Afraid bags under the eyes. Sunny understands.  _ Sunny is afraid too _ . They’ve always seemed to share the same emotions deep down. And so Sunny does the only thing he can think of. Crawl to the side of Basil’s hospital bed and lay his head on the blankets. Movement. Sunny’s gotten a lot of that in the past three days. For having rolled around in bed for the past four years, even this miniscule amount of exercise felt exhausing to him. He wanted to collapse. 

He can feel Basil shifting beside him, and glances up from his sorrows to face the boy. The blonde has sat up from the sheets, and the light blue of the hospital gown doesn’t do well to compliment him. It’s much too clean. He prefers the Basil who would always be wearing worn gardening gloves with holes scattered in them. The Basil who would be kneeling in front of his house with soiled overalls and grass stains on the tender skin of his knees. Maybe that’s why the Basil in his distorted dreams had felt so off. He was too…  _ perfect _ . 

“I must be really messed up to have all of them look at me like that.” Basil said under his breath, bittersweet. 

“We.” was all Sunny managed to get out in a hoarse voice, and it came out muffled from the blankets. The cloth became wet under his eyes.  _ We  _ must be really messed up to have all of them look at  _ us  _ like that. It wasn’t something else, it wasn’t just Basil, or just him. They were in this together, as always. Tortured souls doubling as partners in crime.

He shivers as the air conditioning turns on in the room. Terrible timing. 

No words pass between them, but Basil scoots over feebly on the bed, patting his hand on the empty space next to him twice. It’s an invitation that his body is screaming at him not to take. Sunny wants to fall asleep right where he is, and forget any of this ever happened. Forget that Basil is right there next to him.  _ But you can’t keep doing that, can you? You can’t continue running into a delirious escapade everytime you feel strained.  _

So he stands up, and scoots next to the other. It’s warmer now, Basil wrapping the blankets around them and their shoulders brush in the process. It distracts from the headache that’s been throbbing to escape from his skull. 

“Thank you. For telling them. I was such a coward not to do it sooner.” He whispered comfortingly, but Sunny could still feel his childhood friend trembling beside him. 

“Mm mnn.” He hums, shaking his head to disagree. Basil tightens before taking a deep breath and relaxing again. The sheet below them is pulled from underneath Sunny’s own pale hand as Basil’s fingers tighten in it, grasping on the fabric as if it were a support. He wonders if Basil has to do this because he wasn’t here to  _ be the support  _ for the past four years. Sunny is guilty. 

“I was scared. So I kept lying about it to myself, and I even got  _ you  _ dragged along with it too. I got us both to cover up our mistakes with a stupid lie, and then I destroyed  **_you_ ** trying to bring it to an end.” The hollow space where his right eye used to lay, useless, gave a pang of phantom pain. Basil began breathing sporadically, and the grip on the sheets tightened further. “I’m so,  _ so,  _ **_so_ ** sorry--!” He barely managed to get the last syllable out before bursting into tears, desperate sobs flying out of his lips.

Sunny couldn’t do much but cease his own grip on the sheet and instead try to grip the shaking hand beside him. The sobbing male melted at the action, and Sunny tensed when a feeble head latched onto his shoulder. He steadied his breaths as Basil steadied his sobs, and made no move to push the other off of him. He wasn’t running away  _ again.  _

“It’s okay.” He finally managed to supply, but Basil was already fast asleep. Sunny is happy.

As long as they had each other for these few remaining days in the hospital, Sunny thinks, maybe they could finally OVERCOME this together, as they should’ve done four years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I try my best.


End file.
